Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
When a size of a screen for displaying content exceeds a size of a display, a scroll mechanism is provided in general. A control command for a scroll movement mainly uses a wheel button of a mouse in case of a PC (personal computer) or a touch drag input through a touch screen in case of a mobile terminal using the touchscreen. A scroll moving distance available by the touch drag method may not exceed one-directional length of the touchscreen.
However, if a size of a screen for displaying content increases, it is inconvenient for a user to repeatedly input the same control command when using the above-mentioned method. Thus, the demands for a controlling method for facilitating a control of a considerable amount of a scroll moving distance are increasingly rising.